Game: Rethink, Reuse, Recycle
In this game, Holbenilord both GMs and plays as Thrmkaoth to support Toothless as Nestene Consciousness III. GAME A Nestene pod, glowing bright yellow, crashes into the soil of the planet Yetrovos. There is a purplish smog from the massive industrial complexes of the planet that hangs between the dead trees and sits upon the surface of the brackish waters. The whole equatorial region of this planet is turned over to machinery and the once-proud forests only survive around the poles. It is just the right kind of planet to attract the two Nestenes that slither out from their pod. You are by a stagnant river. You can see a number of chimneys, over 200m tall, in the distance. A helicopter can be heard moving overhead. 1 (2AP) I head towards an industrial complex, I guess, hoping to stay out of sight of any locals. 2 Thrmkaoth follows, two Auton Points at the ready. 3 You arrive at the entrance without incident. The rhythmic sounds of manufacturing come from within, echoing slightly within the building. Steam drifts out from the cooling towers. All the windows are bricked up and the walls are stained black by soot. Someone begins shouting inside, and the machinery starts to get faster. 4 (3AP) I slip inside, trying to remain unnoticed. If I can do so without being detected, I try to Extract Information about the factory from the person I heard shouting. 5 Thrmkaoth watches. 3 AP. 6 He has no psionic points and so is incapable of resisting. This is a factory for the production of polyvax space-rated plastics for interstellar craft. These plastics are highly durable and heat-resistant, making very large machinery necessary for processing them. The final product of the process in this building are square sheets of the stuff. Your psionics have caused him a slight headache but he does not realise you are here. 7 (4AP) Highly durable, heat-resistant plastic. Sounds useful. How many people are in the room, and are any of them armed? Also, how large is the room? 8 Thrmkaoth produces two Auton Appliances. 3 AP. 9 It is around 20m wide, 40m long, and 12m high. The majority of the centre is occupied by machinery and there is a gantry about 6m above ground level going all around the room. You can detect the psychic signatures of five of the natives up above, but you cannot see them to check if they are armed. 10 (5AP) In that case, I should be able to hit them all with an eldritch storm. Used twice, that is 300 exotic damage, and if any are still alive, they are stunned. 11 Thrmkaoth allows Auton Points to accumulate. 4 AP. 12 Five bodies fall down from above and hit the ground with a thump. You are now alone in the building. 13 (6AP) Can I identify the bodies? (What species are they?) 14 Thrmkaoth continues as he is. 5 AP. 15 They are Yetrovs, natives of the planet. Slightly furry red centauroids with large walrus-like tusks. They have 90 HP, 15 STR, and 3 AGI. 16 (7AP) Can I detect anything else of note in the room/building? 17 There are a number of locked lockers on the other side of the room. Unrefined polyvax plastics sit in a large vat on top of the machine, being fed into by a chute from above. There is an alarm on the walls which currently shows a green light for "no alarm". 18 (8AP) Can I open the lockers? 19 Thrmkaoth sits on his 7 AP. 20 They have 20 HP. If you attack them in melee and take them to 0 they will open. 21 (9AP) I have 20 Strength, so I bash open as many as I can in one turn. 22 Thrmkaoth helps! 23 Between the pair of you, that is two. Four remain. Inside one you find three coats. Inside the other you find an 42nd Century Ion Bolter. 24 (10AP) I take the Ion Bolter and open another locker. I also check to make sure no other Yetrovs have entered the building. 25 Thrmkaoth opens one too. 9 AP. He has sent his two Appliances on sentry duty. 26 One contains loads of boots. The other contains an Anti-Cyber gun with full charge and a spare charge pack. As you remove it, the alarm trips and Thrmkaoth's appliances report security guards closing in. 27 (3AP) I make two Auton Artilleries and send them to deal with the guards. Meanwhile, I take the Anti-Cyber gun and open another locker. 28 Thrmkaoth sends his appliances and two normal Autons to help out. 6 AP. 29 In this locker is a radiation dosimeter. There are eight guards, each with a compact laser deluxe. Your Auton artilleries cause one Auton Cannon hit and one Auton Gun hit, and Thrmkaoths normal Autons get one Auton Gun hit. One of the Appliances gets another hit and does 10 dmg in melee. The other fails critically. Overall, that is 170 damage; one dead, another unconscious. Their return fire kills one of your Artilleries and one of Thrmkaoth's appliances, and does 20 damage to your other artillery. 30 (4AP) Two eldritch storms. If I can, I open another locker as well. 31 Thrmkaoth calls his normal Autons back and builds two more Appliances. 6 AP. 32 The remainder die painfully under your attack. In the last locker is a formula that gives you and Thrmkaoth the Durable Plastics upgrade (check the Nestene page). 33 (5AP) As there is nothing else here, I gather up my Autons and attempt to sneak out and into another building without being noticed. 34 Thrmkaoth follows. 7 AP. 35 Your squirming presence is noted. Four Security Guards begin to fire at you- one hits and takes 35 health off your damaged artillery (leaving it on 125). Your Autons shoot back, killing two. 36 (6AP) Guess what? Two eldritch storms. 37 Thrmkaoth sighs and watches the enemy get frazzled. 38 They're dead, but the whole site is now alerted. You hear helicopters in the distance. 39 (7AP) If any helicopters are in range, I double eldritch storm them. If not, I make a psychic shield for myself and my Auton Artillery. Either way, I head over to another plastic factory after taking action. 40 Thrmkaoth gets his Autons to fire at the helicopters. 9 AP. 41 The helicopters stay just out of range and open fire with their plasma cannons. They destroy your Auton artillery despite its shield and all three of Thrmkaoth's appliances. Thrmkaoth's Autons all miss. 42 (8AP) I open fire with the Anti-Cyber gun, rolling a 6 after precognition. 43 Thrmkaoth tries firing again. 10 AP. 44 One helicopter is downed and explodes when it hits the ground. Thrmkaoth's Autons all miss again so the other retreats unharmed. There are two buildings you can enter from here; the power station and the plate compressor. 45 (9AP) I enter the power station. 46 Thrmkaoth makes an Auton Artillery and joins you (8AP, 2 normal Autons, 1 artillery). 47 Inside this building, the gas-atomic generator hums and buzzes loudly. A number of guards begin firing down at you from above, but miss. There are four. 48 (10AP) I use two more eldritch storms. 49 Thrmkaoth sighs again. 9 AP, 2 normal autons, 1 artillery. 50 As the bodies fall down to the ground, the wall rips open and three battlesuits step in (500 HP, 40 STR, 1 AGI, 2 plasma assault guns, 50% armour). 51 (11AP) I use two more eldritch storms. Can I loot a plasma gun? (Not that I really need it) 52 Thrmkaoth send his Autons into the mix and builds another artillery. 7 AP, 2 normal autons, 2 artillery. 53 You can if you kill one of them. Each loses 300 HP to your Storms. Thrmkaoth's autons cause another death, but do not harm the two others, who open fire and kill one artillery and one normal auton. 54 (12AP) Two more eldritch storms. Now can I loot a plasma gun? :P 55 Thrmkaoth builds replacements for his losses. 3 AP, 2 normal autons, 2 artillery. 56 They die. :P Six plasma assault guns lie on the ground. However, the reactor core seems to be overcharging behind you. 57 (13AP) I guess that's bad. I take one Plasma Assault Gun. Thrmkaoth can have the rest for himself and his autons. (Can they hold other weaponry?) Is there any way I can stop the reactor overcharging? 58 Thrmkaoth heads rapidly outside with his autons after taking one of the guns for himself. 59 Autons cannot hold other weaponry. You don't know enough about the workings of this reactor to do anything technical about it. 60 (14AP) Then I do the logical thing and run away. Because I think I need to, I recreate my psychic shield. 61 Thrmkaoth continues to head off as fast as he can. 5 AP, 2 normal autons, 2 artillery. 62 The reactor explodes behind you, causing 50 (h) damage that affects all of you. The surviving helicopter returns, as do two of the battlesuits. One of the normal autons is downed. No auton manages to hit in return... 63 (10AP) Then the Autons are rubbish. I make 5 Child Autons, more as decoy targets than in the hope they'll do good, and then double edritch storm the battlesuits. I then shoot the helicopter with the Anti-Cyber Gun. 64 Thrmkaoth shoots and hits once with his gun. 65 The battlesuits are now on 200 and 120 HP. The battlesuits hit and kill all of your decoys (there were a lot of 5s). The helicopter falls onto one of Thrmkaoth's artilleries and destroys it. The two surviving autons kill the damaged battlesuit. You feel a psychic beacon descending through the atmosphere. 66 I kill the remaining battlesuit with an eldritch storm, then 'read' the psychic beacon. 67 Thrmkaoth joins in. 68 The signature is that of a Nestene. More Nestene pods are coming in across this planet- with the help from your reconaissance, the planetary invasion can begin. This world will be used to produce millions of autons and Nestene vessels in order to ready them for the upcoming war- the war for survival in the face of the Daleks and Time Lords. SUCCESS! You and Thrmkaoth gain 1 quest point. The Greater Consciousness is so pleased that he gives you a second as well. Category:Games Category:Doctor Who Expansion